


Puppy Lover

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael bites off more than he can chew when he buys a puppy. Gavin doesn’t help the issue at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Lover

Michael decided he needed a companion in his apartment. It got lonely sometimes when his friends went out of town or work was called off for a holiday and honestly, he’d wanted a dog for a long time. So Michael found an ad in the classified section of the newspaper for a woman selling Bichon Frises. Honestly, they were an embarrassingly fluffly breed, but Michael had done his research and decided that between their sweet nature, somewhat sturdy build, and hypo-allergenic quality, a bichon would make a decent pet. 

He went to the lady’s home and watched the lot of puppies romp around in the grass. They were so small they had to hop through the green blades. He knew his manliness was in question, tears nearly springing to his eyes from the cuteness. The little white specks bounding through the field got to his soft inner heart. Walking toward the puppies, he smiled; the little dogs hopped after each other toward him and bounced around his ankles. “Pet me, pick me, love me,” they barked. 

The red head bent down and felt the soft fur. His eyes fell onto them all. At last he picked a little boy dog with a pink nose and the happiest eyes.

“That one’s a real sweetie,” the breeder commented as she took the money from Michael’s hand. She fought back a few tears. “I’m glad he’s going to a good home, but I’m a little sad.”

Michael took the dog to his car and ruffled his fur. “If I’m gonna get a girly dog, I’m gonna give him a badass name,” he said to the little puppy. “I’m calling you Bruno.” 

Michael took the dog to his apartment and gave him his food and water. He chuckled watching the three-pound dog chomp excitedly on the dog food, falling into his over-sized water bowl in the process.

He heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see his friend Gavin from work, who he’d invited over earlier that week to play video games. “Hey, love!” Gavin called in a soft Britishy voice.

“Uh…” Michael blushed, not used to the endearing term.

Gavin walked past Michael and sat next to the dog. Michael realized Gavin was talking to Bruno, not him.

“You got a puppy, Michael?” Gavin asked, still in a baby-talk kind of voice.

“Yea, he’s called Bruno,” Michael replied, his blush dying down. He turned to see Gavin playing with Bruno’s tiny paws. 

“Aww, he’s trying to catch me!” Gavin cooed, teasing the puppy by quickly grabbing his paws and releasing them. Bruno stomped furiously.

Michael smiled. 

“Why’s he all wet?” Gavin asked, picking up the puppy.

“He fell into his water bowl,” Michael told him, shuffling to the fridge for beverages.

Gavin laughed while Bruno squirmed in his arms. As Gavin set Bruno down, he did a barrel roll into his water dish, splashing more water onto his fur. Gavin laughed again. “Your dog’s a clumsy little mutt.”

Bruno staggered around before gaining his balance enough to tug on Gavin’s pant leg. 

“Shut up, Gavin,” Michael scolded. “Bruno’s fine.”

“Kind of a girly dog, too,” Gavin continued to tease.

Michael groaned. “Let’s just play some games okay?”

Later that week, Gavin came over to swim at Michael’s apartment complex pool. Michael brought the dog outside since Bruno was clingy and didn’t like being home alone. Michael tied the puppy to a lawn chair and dove into the pool. Ray, also from their office, had come too. 

While they all splashed around, Bruno paced and whined. “Goodness, he’s needy,” Ray commented after a while, taking a break to pet the fluffy white dog. 

“He just loves me, that’s all,” Michael defended, drying his hair with a towel. He reached down to untie him and walk him around the pool, but as he did he bolted free and dove into the pool after Gavin. 

“Bip-boof—bluh,” Gavin stuttered, grabbing the soaking, nearly-drowning mop of a dog out of the pool. He placed Bruno back on the concrete. “Your dog’s retarded. Can’t even swim.”

Michael scoffed, scooping the dog into his arms. “He’s just a baby.”

Michael took Bruno back to his apartment after saying goodbye to his friends and a moment later heard a knock on the door. Gavin stood there, wanting inside. 

“I have to give the dog a bath,” Michael told him when he opened the door. “I can’t hang out.” 

“I’ll help you!” Gavin offered, sheepishly. “I feel bad about him falling in the pool for me.”

“Well fine, come in.” 

Michael took his chlorinated dog to the sink and hosed him off while the puppy cried. 

“I thought dogs like water?” Gavin said, holding the fur ball in the sink while he tried to escape. 

“Well, he’s just been traumatized, Gavin!” Michael shouted. He was getting irritated with Gavin’s criticism of his beloved Bruno.

Bruno splashed around, getting water everywhere.

“He looks like a rat when he’s all wet like that,” Gavin commented, nearly sending Michael into rage mode.

“Well, good thing he’s not your dog, huh?” Michael shouted, causing Bruno to cry even more loudly. 

“Don’t make him cry, Michael,” Gavin chided, dragging out Michael’s name in his annoying accent.

“Don’t make him cry, Michael,” Michael repeated in a mocking British accent, scrubbing the tiny dog.

Together they finished bathing the dog and together they dried him off. Bruno didn’t live up to his manly name after the bath as he pranced around the apartment, fluffier than ever. 

“Michael, he really is a cute doggy,” Gavin said softly, watching the little puff strut around. 

Michael huffed, wiping down the splash zone in his kitchen. “Yeah, I know.”

In the next few weeks, Bruno started to teeth. His baby teeth kept being found in odd places around Michael’s apartment and he noticed the puppy had chewed up all sorts of items: shoes, rugs, furniture and even cables! It’s a wonder the dog didn’t electrocute himself! To add to the frustration, Bruno’s potty training was not happening on schedule. Michael continued to discover little poo piles and pee puddles everywhere in his dwelling. He tried his best not to scream at the little puppy, but Bruno’s little pouty poodley face didn’t work like it did the first time he peed in the house. 

However, worst of all was that every time Gavin came over, Bruno flipped out. The curly-haired lap dog would run around the apartment until his breaths became whistles, barking with delight. Then he would tire out and cuddle right next to Gavin while he played video games with Michael. Michael became suspicious that Bruno preferred his British co-worker. It irked Michael because Gavin made fun of Bruno relentlessly in the beginning. 

One night, about a month after Michael had bought Bruno, Gavin came over to play Saint’s Row. As he left the apartment, Bruno followed him out quietly. Then the little dog darted. He ran as fast as he could. Gavin and the furious Michael chased him for what seemed like hours until the puppy took a break to sniff a flower. “Oh, Michael, he’s so cute!” Gavin whispered, watching the puppy smell the tulips. 

“Just grab the little peckerhead,” Michael hissed, crouched behind the dog. 

Gavin grabbed Bruno and picked him up, receiving an Eskimo kiss from the puppy. “Aww, Michael!” Gavin squealed. 

Michael snatched Bruno from Gavin. “I’ll see you at work,” he mumbled, trudging back to his apartment with the puppy still wiggling gleefully in his arms.

Michael sat on the couch that night with his head in his hands while Bruno stared at him, head cocked to the side. “Damn it, Bruno,” Michael mumbled. He hadn’t realized a puppy would be so difficult. He really liked the dog, but wondered if it was worth all the effort. 

The next day at work, Michael overheard Gavin talking to another co-worker, Jack. “I’m usually more of a cat person,” Gavin confessed. “But Bruno is just the cutest little puppy! Michael really picked out the sweetest dog. He just cuddles right up next to me whenever I’m over there! He’s tippity top!”

Michael smiled listening to Gavin talk. He knew Gavin was right—Bruno was a sweet dog, even if he was stupid. 

That night, Michael went home and opened the door. As soon as he did, Bruno was at his heels, wagging his tail and sliding around on the floor. Michael bent down to pet the dog and got a legendary Bruno Eskimo kiss. 

Gavin came over that night and played with Bruno. While Michael watched them being adorable from the kitchen, he knew he needed to keep Bruno. Annoying as he was, Michael had to hold onto the puppy, if not for himself, for the one who came to love his dog the most, Gavin.


End file.
